


Near Light

by Artwest_V_Schicksal



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwest_V_Schicksal/pseuds/Artwest_V_Schicksal
Summary: 20200430艾汀生贺。腿肉，Ep.Ignis第二结局线，意味不明的短打





	Near Light

Tempus omnia revelat.

+++

「那是个亡魂。」

在光无法触及的角落，倚墙而立的红发男人正单手抛接着什么闪亮的物什，口中似有若无地哼着不知名的调子将房间内凝重的气氛搅得纷乱。而此刻，他所盯着的那个银发男人伫立窗前，脊背挺直的身影似是要融入透过落地窗照亮房间一隅的清冷月光之中。

「如同并不存在于此。」

此番漠视不过是习以为常，在瑞布斯尚且年少的时候他就已经意识到自己必须熟稔于此。从士兵操练场回到宿舍的路上，那个名为艾汀的男人总会在不经意间从某个拐角绕出来挡住去路，俯下身子啧啧感叹少年身上多出的淤青或唇角裂开的伤口。

哦呀，这可不是王子殿下该有的样子。艾汀伸手拨开少年那被混着灰尘的汗水黏在额角的头发，一副悠哉的模样给他整理仪容。艾汀自是知道那些伤是打哪来的，帝国兵、魔导兵器、训练用魔物，随便什么，不过是弱小的家伙拼了命战斗留下的痕迹罢了——为了尊严，还是为了活着？答案并不重要，因为在场的两个人均没有丝毫知晓的欲望。少年的脊背紧绷如搭上羽箭的弓弦，而红发的男人却毫不在意地把手覆上。

你还差得远。

艾汀居高临下地看着那尚显单薄的躯体微微一僵后恢复如常，弯起嘴角如同刚刚说出的话语是什么关怀之辞。瑞布斯沉默以对，他低垂着眼睑从男人身旁走开，让身形没入建筑物的阴影之中，即便是锈红的夕阳也未能在那少年的眼底留下任何颜色。

「以什么来证明那虚幻呢？」

红发的男人终是移动了脚步，靴底拖沓着大理石地板的声响懒散地踩着节奏，就这么踱至窗边的阴影下。哼唱的曲调戛然而止，男人略抬起头，压得很低的黑色爵士帽下一对琥珀色双眼微微眯起。

“你，有兴致得很嘛。”他说，尾音同嘴角一样扬起。

「以生。」

琥珀对上冰蓝，后者隐着足以将对方燃尽的怒火。

啊拉，是我帮倒忙了吗？彼时尼弗海姆帝国的宰相在年轻的准将身边绕过一圈，佯装惊讶。你在打什么主意？揉成一团的就任书被掷于桌案，刚刚就任帝国军准将的青年瞪视对方。艾汀挑了挑眉摊开双手，看见眼前的人暴躁地拧起眉毛却是笑开了：

这可是好东西呀，除了力量，还要有权力在握——不是吗？

见对方再欲反驳，红发的男人不紧不慢地补上了一句：你可能不需要，但是或许那位神巫大人需要呢？

盯向自己的目光在那一瞬更为锋锐，艾汀摆摆手示意自己根本没有异动。他随手拾起那团似乎很重要的纸，在那人注视之下于桌上一点点展平，再收进文件夹。力量或者权利，冀求或者欲望，对毫无自觉的人来说不过是自我安慰式的求生罢了。

已经接近了喔，准将阁下。他在那银发的特涅布拉耶人即将离去时抛出一句，后者的身影没有丝毫停滞便消失在了门后。

——十分有趣的是，尽管“命运”已定，那垂死者却是依旧要抽出刀来。

「那又以何证明其存在？」

“……”

房间内的另一人以沉默作答。那人右手端着半杯红酒，将视线抛向窗外的远山之间。天未破晓，那被冰雪覆盖的连绵群山如同巨龙虬曲的脊骨，棘刺狰狞，却只能趴伏于地以缄默咆哮。

「以死。」

伪王立于座前，面上带了几分嘲讽；而阶下，真王执剑在手，追随者中亦有那白衣人影。真与伪，对与错，在此刻已没有了辩驳的意义，不过刀刃相向，不过以命相拼。

于是，剑刃铮响，枪击轰鸣。伪装被揭去，只余赤裸白骨；建立于谎言之上的宏伟王朝，而今亦危如累卵。

真是卖命啊，为了“使命”吗？

那人回以缄默，却是将被托付的神巫逆矛提在手中。

还是老样子固执又无趣的回答。红发的男人依旧是那副啧啧感叹的模样，即便实际上他已然被剥夺了行动能力，不过是靠着剑支撑身体。他握住穿透胸腹的长矛，对着站在面前的银发男人露出一个一如既往的笑，那人也如旧蹙起眉头。

太过漫长了，但，已经到了。

「长夜已尽。」

“叮——”

金属碰撞的清越声响似是为什么画上休止符一般没入寂静，被抛出的硬币不知落在了何处——一如立于影中那人一般消弭无踪。窗前的男人像是终于恢复知觉那般，尾指微微一颤。他垂下眼睫，将杯中猩红连同破碎的光辉一饮而尽。

-End-


End file.
